1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors of electronic apparatuses for electronic memory cards, and more particularly, to a short-circuit-proof card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the current card connectors are structurally all-in-one to each have a receiving space formed in a shell thereof for receiving various kinds of the cards, and corresponding terminals for electronic connection with the cards.
Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional all-in-one card connector 70 includes a shell 71 having a space for receiving various kinds of the cards. The space is formed of a first subspace and a second subspace for receiving a memory stick (MS) card or memory stick DUO (MS-DUO) adaptor 78 and an extreme digital (XD) card (not shown) respectively. The shell 71 further includes a first terminal group 72 and a second terminal group 73 for electronic connection with the MS-DUO adaptor and the XD card respectively.
The aforementioned all-in-one card connector 70, while receiving the MS-DUO adaptor 78, is subject to short circuit because of the following reason. The MS-DUO adaptor 78 has metallic parts covering its top side, two sides, and partial bilateral sides of its bottom side. As shown in FIG. 10, because an interval A defined between bilateral terminals of the second terminal group 73 is larger than an interval B defined between bilateral metal parts 79 of a bottom side of the MS-DUO adaptor 78, while the MS-DUO adaptor 78 is being inserted into the card connector 70, the bilateral metallic parts 79 of the bottom side right touches the bilateral terminals of the second terminal group 73, both of which are power terminals 731 and grounded terminals 732, thus incurring a short circuit and causing potential burnout of electronic circuits or other external electronic apparatuses.